Bloch MB.150
The Bloch MB.150 was a French low-wing, all-metal monoplane fighter aircraft with retractable landing gear and enclosed cockpit developed by Société des Avions Marcel Bloch as a contender in the 1934 French air ministry competition for a new fighter design. Development Although the competition was won by the Morane-Saulnier M.S.406 prototype, development proceeded culminating in the first attempted flight of the MB.150.01 prototype in 1936. Unfortunately, the aircraft proved unable to leave the ground. With modifications consisting of a strengthened wing of greater area, revised landing gear, and installation of a 701 kW (940 hp) Gnome-Rhone 14N-0 radial engine with a three-blade constant speed propeller, the MB.150 finally flew in October 1937. Handed over to the Centre d'Essais du Materiel Aerien (CEMA) for service trials, its performance proved sufficiently interesting to warrant further development. This brought, at the very beginning of 1938, a small increase in wing span and installation of a 14N-7 engine. When trials were completed in late spring 1938, SNCASO was awarded an order for a pre-production batch of 25 of these aircraft. No such production of the MB-150.01 occurred, the aircraft being totally unsuitable for mass production.Leyvastre and Courteville 1978, p. 181. Redesign would lead to the MB.151.01 and MB.152.01 prototypes, developed and produced in parallel. By the outbreak of World War II, some 120 had reached the Armée de l'Air, but few of them were flyable, most missing their gunsights and propellers. The MB.153 and MB.154 were intended as testbeds for American engines, but only the former flew, and when it crashed, a few days later, damaged beyond repair, pursuit of these alternatives also ceased. Instead, attention shifted to extending the range of the MB.152. This was achieved by moving the cockpit aft in order to make room for a new fuel tank. Other modifications included a slightly broader wing and revised aerodynamics around the cowling. The result, designated MB.155 performed favourably in flight tests and was ordered into production in 1940, however only 10 aircraft had been completed by the Fall of France. Under the terms of the armistice, the remaining 25 on the production line were completed and delivered into Vichy service. From there, some eventually made their way into the Luftwaffe after 1942. The final member of the family, the MB.157 utilised a far more powerful engine and eventually became a very different aircraft as the design evolved from the MB.152 to accommodate the larger and heavier powerplant. Unfinished at the time of the armistice, it was ordered to be completed and flown under German supervision. Demonstrating superb performance, it was taken to Orly where the powerplant was removed for testing within a wind tunnel. The excellence in the design was confirmed. It was later destroyed in an Allied air raid. Operational history MB.151s and MB.152s equipped nine Groupes de Chasse (fighter groups) during the Battle of France, but they were largely outmatched by the faster Messerschmitt Bf 109E. Six groupes continued to fly in the Vichy French Air Force until this was disbanded on 1 December 1942, the aircraft being passed over to the Royal Romanian Air Force by the Germans.Green 1960, p. 30. Though the Greek government had ordered 25 MB.151s, actually only nine of these were exported to Greece. They flew with the 24th Moira Dioxis (Fighter Squadron) of the Hellenic Royal Air Force in Elefsina against the Italians and Germans, scoring several air-to-air victories until 19 April 1941, when the last MB.151 was shot down. During World War II, the Bloch MB.152 had destroyed at least 188 enemy aircraft, and lost about 86 of their own. They proved tough aircraft, able to stand considerable battle damage, and a good gunnery platform, but with many problems: poor agility, poor weapon reliability, poor range (600 km, but here the Bf 109E was only slightly better, around 660 km), and were notably underpowered. In 1944, several surviving MB.152s were liberated at an airfield in mid-southern France. After being flight-tested and evaluated, and painting out the balkenkreuzen and swastikas, they were fitted with more powerful American engines and went up against the last remnants of the Luftwaffe with the Free French. Variants ;MB.150 :Single MB.150.01 prototype powered by a single Gnome-Rhône 14N-07 ;MB.151 :MB.151.01 prototype and MB.151.C1 initial production versions powered by Gnome-Rhône 14N-35 engines (144 built) ;MB.152 :MB.152.01 prototype and MB.152.C1 up-rated production versions produced in parallel with 151.C1, powered by 1,050hp Gnome-Rhône 14N-25 engines. (482 built) ;MB.153 :Single MB.153.01 prototype with Pratt & Whitney R-1830 Twin Wasp engine ;MB.154 :Proposed version with Wright R-1820 Cyclone engine. Not built. ;MB.155 :MB.155.01 prototype converted from a MB.152 and MB.155.C1 production versions powered by Gnome-Rhône 14N-49 engines (35 built) ;MB.156 :Proposed version with Gnome-Rhône 14R engine. Not built. ;MB.157 :Single prototype of advanced version, converted from the MB.152 and equipped with a 1,580hp Gnome-Rhône 14R-4 engine. Operators ; :Armée de l'Air * Groupe de Chasse I/1 * Groupe de Chasse II/1 * Groupe de Chasse II/6 * Groupe de Chasse I/8 * Groupe de Chasse II/8 * Groupe de Chasse II/9 * Groupe de Chasse III/9 * Groupe de Chasse II/10 * Groupe de Chasse III/10 * Escadrille de Chasse I/55 :Aéronavale * Escadrille AC2 * Escadrille AC3 ; :Luftwaffe * EJG 26 (at Cognac) * JG 103 (at Bad Aibling) * Jagdlehrer Staffel (at Guyancourt-Orange) ; :Royal Hellenic Air Force * 24th Moira Dioxis RHAF ; :Polish Air Forces in exile in France * Groupe de Chasse 1/145 Varsovie''Belcarz 2007, pp. 47-56. ; :Royal Romanian Air Force ; Vichy France :Armée de l'Air de l'ArmisticeCristesco 1967, p. 12.Ehrengardt 1968, p. 19. * Groupe de Chasse I/1 (at Lyon-Bron, reserve unit) * Groupe de Chasse II/1 (at Luc) * Groupe de Chasse I/8 (at Montpellier-Fréjorgues) * Groupe de Chasse II/8 (at Marignane) * Groupe de Chasse II/9 (at Aulnat, reserve unit) * Groupe de Chasse III/9 (at Salon-de-Provence) * Groupe de Chasse I/13 (at Nîmes-Garons) * Groupe de Chasse III/13 (at Nîmes-Garons) Specifications (MB.152C.1) French Fighters of World War Two;Brindley 1971, p. 25. French Aircraft from 1939 to 1942''Breffort and Jouineau 2004, p. 36. |prime units?=met |crew=1 |length m=9.1 |span m=10.54 |height m=3.03 |wing area sqm=17.32 |empty weight kg=2158 |gross weight kg=2,693 |max takeoff weight kg=2,800 |eng1 number=1 |eng1 name=Gnome-Rhône 14N-25 |eng1 type=14-cyl. two-row air-cooled radial piston engine |eng1 kw=805 |eng1 note= ::::or 1 x Gnome-Rhône 14N-49 engine rated at |prop blade number=3 |prop name=variable-pitch propeller |max speed kmh=509 |cruise speed kmh=450 |range km=600 |ceiling m=10,000 |time to altitude= in 3 minutes 24 seconds |wing loading kg/m2=155.4 |power/mass main= 0.29 kW/kg (0.17 hp/lb) |armament= * 2 × 20 mm Hispano-Suiza HS.404 cannon with 60-round drum magazines * 2× 7.5 mm MAC 1934 M39 machine guns with 500 rpg ::'or''' * 4 × MAC 1934 M39 machine guns with 500 rpg }} See also * Curtiss P-36 * Curtiss-Wright CW-21 * Fiat G.50 * IAR 80 * Macchi MC.200 * Nakajima Ki-43 * Reggiane Re.2000 *List of aircraft of the Armée de l'Air, World War II * List of military aircraft of France * List of fighter aircraft * List of aircraft of World War II References ;Notes ;Bibliography * Belcarz, Bartłomiej. Morane MS 406C1, Caudron Cyclone CR 714C1, Bloch MB 151/152 (Polskie Skrzydła 2) (in Polish), Sandomierz, Poland: Stratus, 2004. ISBN 83-89450-21-6. About the use of the MB.151/152 by Polish Pilots of the Armée de l'Air. * Breffort, Dominique and André Jouineau. French Aircraft from 1939 to 1942, Volume 1: from Amiot to Curtiss. Paris, France: Histoire & Collections, 2004. ISBN 2-915239-23-1. * Brindley, John F. French Fighters of World War Two, Volume One. Windsor, UK; Hylton Lacy Publishers Ltd., 1971. ISBN 0-85064-015-6. * Cristesco, Michel. The M.Bloch 151 & 152 (Aircraft in Profile number 201). Leatherhead, Surrey, UK: Profile Publications Ltd., 1967. No ISBN. * Ehrengardt, Christian-Jacques with Michel Cristesco and Raymond Danel. Bloch 152 Spécial. Paris, France: IPMS France, 1968. * Green, William. War Planes of the Second World War, Volume One: Fighters. London: Macdonald & Co.(Publishers) Ltd., 1960 (10th impression 1972). ISBN 0-356-01445-2. * Joanne, Serge. Le Bloch MB-152 (Histoire de l'aviation 13) (in French). Outreau, France: LELA Presse, 2003. ISBN 2-914017-12-X. (In French) * Joanne, Serge. Marcel Bloch 151/152. Sandomierz, Poland/Redbourn, UK: Mushroom Model Publications, 2007. ISBN 83-89450-28-3. * Leyvastre, Pierre and Pierre Courteville. "Bloch's Fighters: the Contentious Combatants". Air International, April 1978, pp. 179–189, 204–205. * Marchand, Patrick. Bloch 150, 151, 152, 155, 157, 700 C1. Le Muy, France: Les éditions d'Along, 2000. ISBN 2-914403-10-0. (In French) * Pelletier, Alain. French Fighters of World War II in Action (Aircraft Number 180). Carrollton, TX: Squadron/Signal Publications, Inc., 2002. ISBN 0-89747-440-6. Further reading * Lucien Demonge, "Le Bloch 151/152", Aviation Française Magazine (AFM) 2005 No. 5 (Aug-Sep), pp. 38–55 External links * Category:Single-engined tractor aircraft Category:Low-wing aircraft Category:1930s French fighter aircraft MB.150